glitzpitdatafandomcom-20200213-history
Cloansar
General= Gender: Male. Age: 118 (born 47, died 165) Species: Strength Clubba. 'Appearance:' Not much is known about the appearance of Cloansar. His father was a Spiked Clubba with a large front incisor, bushy black eyebrows and orange lips. Less is known about the appearance of his mother, with various scale colours being thrown out among top Clubba archaeologists, the most common of which being blue or yellow. Therefore, it is not beyond belief to assume that Cloansar was either a blue Clubba or an orange one, colour mutations aside. He inherited the large front incisor from his father, as well as the bushy eyebrows, and in the only known description of him, he is described as "small, yet tall and lean." '' |-|Character= '''Position:' Ex-ruler of Clubba Empire. Location: Deceased. 'Personality:' Next to nothing is known about Cloansar's personality, for most of what we know of him reference his great battles or are an account from himself. He was known as a pious King, caring about his subjects and the advancement of them, but he was notoriously nasty to non-Clubbas. Aware that outright discrimination and foul play toward the other species would fell his vast Empire in his lifespan, he did attempt to placate his other subjects, but the Clubbas were the elite under Cloansar's reign. Nothing is known about his family life or his relationship with his siblings, parents and children. 'Powers & Abilities:' Cloansar was the ultimate Clubba. He avoided the lazy streaks that beset the rest of his kind, he had the brute force that epitomized his kind, and he had the brain to set him apart from the rest. However, Cloansar didn't usually fight if he didn't have to. In the majority of the battles he led the Empire into, which are known under his name, he didn't actually fight. Maraon fought as the head of the army, and when Cloansar appointed him vizier, Cloansar stopped taking an active role in the maintaing of the army. However, Cloansar was known to be a skilled leader and was a very tough opponent -- not that he ever had to fight once Maraon showed up. |-|History= 'Early Life ' Cloansar was the last of six children, born in year 47, and the runt of his Clubba siblings. As the runt of a rather poor family, he was often left in the care of his older siblings as his parents worked and scavenged for food. In the ancient civilization of Clubba Village, the way to earn money was to be loyal to the chieftain and work to construct projects that would benefit the town or the civilization. It is known that certain aqueducts built from the River Mushroom to Toad Town today were actually built by the ancient Clubba peoples. Ancient humans and ancient species feared the coalition of Clubbas, yet the Clubbas were quite peaceful to other species unless attacked themselves. However, the fall of Clubba Village was in the insecurity of the leader. Cloansar's family was loyal to the chieftain of the past, yet that chieftain was killed in an encounter with a rival claim. Cloansar's own father didn't make it out of the battle, crippling the family. Cloansar's mother, Rubbay, attempted to support her family, but eventually was unable to survive as historical accounts record that she gave her food up to her six children, eventually dying of starvation in a great famine. 'Parentless Life and Rise to Power' Left parentless around the age of seventeen, Cloansar was left to brood for a few years on his own. His eldest brother had taken up the security of the family, although not very well. Since no one assumed Cloansar would become what he did, these years are not recorded. However, in a recorded looking-back on his life on his hundredth birthday, Cloansar himself states, in translated English: "When my mother died in the famine, I became obssesed with a different way of life. Living in starvation, fearing when our next meal would come... we Clubbas were the strongest race on the planet. I was consumed by a desire to make us rule this world, so that no Clubba would die of starvation as my mother once did. These desires were dismissed as childish dreams by his older siblings, who were focused on the wellbeing of their family. Clubbar began to train harder in battle, being a smaller Clubba, but what set him apart was his immense propensity for tactical warfare. Eventually, Cloansar became the strongest person in his family at nineteen, changing the course his family would trace. As the head of the family despite being the youngest, he set out to the farther reaches of the Mushroom World to find the bands where Spiked Clubbas lived alone. It is on one of these trips that he likely met his best friend and right-hand man, Maraon. Although it was difficult, it is understood that Cloansar, as his numbers and followers grew, was regarded as different from all the other Clubba leaders. He was secure and sure-handed in his job. 'The Clubba Empire' Still at the tender age of twenty, Cloansar constructed the first Clubba Castle, in Gusty Gulch. With glass an unheard of material at the time, Clubba Castle of the ages was very archaic. Paranoid that someone would fell his empire, Cloansar made the Castle the unbreachable fortress of the ages, with walls and walls around the Castle. Rarely leaving the Castle and scheming his battle plans from the inside, very few people breached Cloansar's inner circle to get to him and fell him. A notable documented struggle for power ended very close to their goal, with Maraon ready to lay down his life for his King. Of course, Maraon won the battle and the war, allowing Cloansar and the Empire to stay alive. The following six years were spent bringing every land of the Mushroom World under his command, from the freezing northern reaches of the Waffle Kingdom and the Mushroom Mainland to the boiling lava lands of the desert and Teehee Valley's of Rogueport, BeanBean Kingdom, Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Mainland. Even the Zaz Kingdom didn't escape his grasp, as Cloansar raised the Mushroom World's first Empire. It is thought that the Clubba Kingdom flag(a club crossed with a map) originated in this time. Cloansar ruled as King of the entire Mushroom World for ninety-two years, well past the average Clubba lifespan of seventy-five. 'Later Years and Death' Cloansar's later years, while he was the King of the Clubba Empire, were likely spent in the lap of luxury. His son was more than able in his later years, allowing the old Clubba to die peacefully. He recounted many things about his life, which are the only records archaeologists have about the early life of the great Clubba King. He died of old age in the year 165, well after his friends and family had died. He had changed the path of the history of the Mushroom World more than anyone before him. The Mushroom World changed from wandering bands or villages of civilization to a World ruled by a powerhouse empire focused on increasing infrastructure. Alas, Cloansar's Empire would last barely six hundred years beyond his death, as the Clubba Empire was reduced to the Clubba Kingdom. |-|Related Characters= Rubbay Clubbmus (Mother) Tubbar Bamgolia Blubbar (Father) Unknown children Unknown siblings